


The Rat

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen, pre-HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape makes his father proud</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2004, pre-HBP

„Avada Kedavra"  
A green light and a dead rat was on the table.  
There was a smile from his father. The only one the then 13 year old boy would ever get from the older man.

Even now, after so much in his life had changed, he could not stop being proud about that single moment. The only time he had had the respect from his father, the only time he was worth enough a single smile.  
And it didn't matter that the smile was followed by a hard slap, because he had killed the rat in the middle of dinner!


End file.
